


5 times Keith wanted to kiss Lance and the first time Lance kissed Keith

by galaxy_houseplants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Mild Angst, klance, pidge and hunk are cockblocks, pidge is kinda but also kinda a dick to lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: generic 5&1 style fic. y’all know how this goes, come on.





	5 times Keith wanted to kiss Lance and the first time Lance kissed Keith

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoy this, I’m jumping on the 5&1 bandwagon.

 

 

——————1——————

The first time Keith wanted to kiss Lance was for a fleeting second, when they met at age 11 at the Garrison. Keith had seen the Cuban boy before, they were in a few classes together, but they’d never really spoken or interacted in any way until this one fateful day in the cafeteria.

Keith was minding his own business, carrying a tray of unappealing food to his table at the back of the room, when Lance rushed straight into him, distracted by a conversation in rapid Spanish with a girl Keith didn’t recognise. Keith was bowled over, his dry sandwich, fruit salad and juice box flying out of his hands, and Lance fell right on top of him.

Even at age 11, Keith knew he liked boys. So a pretty cute, very energetic one falling on top of him wasn’t the worst thing that happened in his day, so even though Lance jumped off him after a few seconds and walked away with a quick ‘sorry!’, Keith had spent enough time in very close proximity to him to notice the spray of freckles across his cheekbones and nose, down his neck, over his collarbones and disappearing under his collar. His eyes were bright blue and wide with surprise, and Keith wanted to kiss him, just for a moment, before pushing the thought away as usual.

——————2——————

The second time was not until years later, at age 18, when Lance was flying through the atmosphere in a giant mechanical lion from outer space. The circumstances could’ve been better, Keith had to admit, considering they were all absolutely terrified and Lance was under the impression that they were rivals even though they hadn’t really spoken much in their shared years at the Garrison. But when they touched down on a planet millions of light-years from Earth, the entire group were relieved. 

They’d been thrown around quite a lot during their trip through a wormhole, and they had to grab on to anything they could to stay standing and stop themselves ending up with a concussion and broken limbs from being smashed against the hard walls of the lion’s cockpit. And, of course, because God wants him to suffer, Keith had ended up hanging on for dear life to Lance’s shoulders. 

When he stood up from the pilot’s seat, legs shaky, Lance stumbled, and Keith darted his arm around his shoulders to steady him.

“Alright, Lance?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Now let’s go find some aliens!” Before Lance charged out of the cockpit and onto the ground, Keith was just inches away from reaching up and kissing Lance’s cheek or forehead. An impulse in him told him to just do it, it would be explainable, friends do that. But he didn’t want to make Lance think he was creepy as well as somehow his nemesis or rival or something. So, again, he pushed away the impulse and followed Lance and the rest of their new team out into a new world.

——————3——————

The third time was as he was about to leave the team to join the Blade of Marmora. He’d said his goodbyes to the team as a whole and was walking to the pod that would take him to the base, when the doors opened again behind him. Keith jumped at the noise, loud in the silent walkway, and was even more surprised when it was Lance who stepped through the door.

“Hey, Lance! Did i forget something?” he said calmly as Lance half-smiled at him.

“Yeah. Here, I thought you’d want these.” Lance strode over to him and passed him his gloves. Keith thought that, even though he didn’t really need them to protect his hands since the Blade suit covered them, it surprised him how much he suddenly felt they were the most important thing in the world.

“Thank you! I forgot them. I’ll see you soon, Lance.” He turned to walk away, but whipped back around as he felt Lance’s fingers on his wrist.

“Wait.” Lance took a step towards him and pulled him close in a hug. He squeezed him tightly, as if trying to press him into his memory. He pulled away a little, and pressed their foreheads together.

Keith couldn’t quite think, his internal monologue just turning into ‘!!!!!!’. That impulse to close the gap of just centimetres between their lips jumped to the surface again. Lance finally spoke again after a few moments that felt like hours. “Stay safe out there. Come back to us.”

“I will.” Lance drew away fully, waved to Keith, and walked away, leaving him standing in front of the pod holding his gloves, wondering what the hell just happened, and what it means about how Lance feels about him.

——————4——————

The fourth time was when he returned to the team. It was after they had left the castle, after they had returned Shiro’s soul to a body and put him safely into a healing pod. Lance was sitting separately from the rest of the team, his back pressed against Red’s leg, fiddling with his bayard.

“Hey, is Lance okay? He seemed different.” Keith asked Allura, concern in his voice.

She sighed before speaking. “He… something happened on a mission a while back. It’s not my place to tell you.” Keith was immediately worried for Lance- if something bad had happened to him while he was away on a space whale, he would never forgive himself. “I’d go talk to him. He missed you.” 

Keith nodded and walked over to where Lance was sitting.

“Hey, Lance. You seemed down earlier, and Allura told me something happened. Wanna talk about it?” Lance nodded, taking in a shaky breath.

“So, we were fixing this shield, right? And all this stuff happened, and I had to push Allura out of the way of a blast, but it hit me in Red.” Keith’s eyes widened. “And- and I just felt, like, this white-hot pain, and the world just went black, and it felt like forever and no time at all, and then I woke up and Allura was there and she was crying. Turns out I died for a second.” 

“You  _ what?  _ Oh my god! You- you actually- you  _ died-“ _

“Yeah. Guess I’m okay, now, thanks to Allura’s magical Altean alchemy stuff. But it was pretty awful. And she didn’t tell anyone, so they just went right back to making fun of me.”

“God. Lance, why didn’t you tell them? Or just tell them you don’t find it funny?”

“I told Hunk. He stopped. But not Pidge, yet, and everyone on the team and in the coalition just seem to think I’m the dumb one or the least useful.”

“I don’t think that.” Lance looked up at Keith. “I don’t. You’re not useless. You bring so much to this team, I can’t believe that we could’ve  _ lost  _ you, I just-“ Keith cut himself off as Lance leaned into his side and put his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“But you didn’t. I’m here, and now you’re back, which is  _ great  _ because I can talk to you now when Pidge and Hunk are doing their thing, and Shiro and Allura, I’ve been stuck with  _ Coran,  _ can you imagine?” Keith laughed, feeling warm inside at Lance’s words, leaning his head on top of Lance’s to stop himself from reaching down and kissing it.

——————5——————

The fifth time was a few days after they had arrived back on Earth and the fight with the Galra was over. They had to stay at the Garrison for a few days in quarantine, and it was  _ raining.  _ From his bed in the hospital wing, Keith was watching it through his window, quietly marvelling in the fact that they were really back on Earth. Suddenly, Lance burst through his door, making him jump.

“Keith, c’mon! Let’s go outside! It’s raining, it’s raining, I’ve missed this so much, c’mon!” Keith laughed and let himself be helped up and dragged through the halls of the Garrison by Lance, pulling him along by his hand. They opened the doors, and Lance ran outside, laughing as the heavy rain drenched him. After watching him for a moment, Keith followed him out, smiling. He grabbed Lance’s hand and span him as if they were ballroom dancing. Lance immediately caught on, and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, using the other to hold his hand. They swayed gently, feeling the rain on their faces.

“This feels like a cheesy romance movie.” The words spilled from Keith’s mouth before he could stop them and blushed as Lance giggled.

“Yeah. We’re actually dancing in the rain, now all we need is some Pride and Prejudice music and we’re all set.” Keith felt Lance shiver in the cold, and pressed closer to him. They were just inches apart yet again, it would be so easy to close the gap, Lance’s breath was hot on Keith’s face, he started to lean in-

Just as Keith was about to kiss Lance properly, Pidge and Hunk ran through the open doors outside and tackled them both, totally oblivious to their moment. They all ended up covered in mud, and as they were shepherded inside by Pidge’s mother, Keith yet again felt the ache of a missed opportunity.

——————&1——————

Half an hour later, after they had both changed, Lance was settled on his bed, trying to catch up on some of the Earth movies he had missed while in space.The first thing he came across was a new remake of a rom-com he had loved when he was younger, so he put that on and relaxed, trying not to think about how Keith had been about to kiss him and how that had made him feel. He was especially trying not to think about how it made him feel great.

Just then, the door to his room opened gently, and there Keith was, holding two cups of hot chocolate. Lance grinned, put his down on his bedside table, and gestured for Keith to sit. 

Keith settled himself next to Lance, an arm behind him. Since the bed was really too small for two people, they were squished close and basically lying on top of each other, Keith slightly crushing Lance. But he wasn’t complaining. They spoke quietly and watched the movie, discussing what they wanted to do now they were back.

“I want to visit my Dad’s grave with my mom.”

“I want to go to my house in Cuba and be with my family.”

“I want to be around you guys.”

“I want to take you to Varadero Beach.”

“I’d like that.” Keith smiled at Lance, making him blush. He turned his attention to the screen. He could feel Keith looking at him and felt a blush rise to his face. He sipped his hot chocolate, leaving a moustache of whipped cream which he licked off his upper lip with a slurp, making Keith laugh again. ‘ _ God, I could listen to him laugh forever _ ,’ Lance thought. He turned to face Keith, who was still looking at him.

“What’re you thinking about, Keith?” Keith’s eyes flicked to his lips.

“Counting them.”

“What?”

“Your freckles. Like I said, they’re cute. You’re cute.” Keith looked away, embarrassed, but Lance pulled his face to him with a finger.

“So are you.” Lance said, taking a moment to work up the courage, before pushing their lips together.

Keith immediately kissed back, pushing himself on top of Lance completely. Lance had closed the gap between them like it was nothing, but it meant everything to Keith.It felt like this should have happened a long time ago- like they were two halves of one soul and it had taken them this long to find each other. Lance’s hands were gripping the sides of Keith’s head, Keith’s tangled in his hair, and neither of them ever wanted to let go. When he had to catch his breath, Keith murmured something against Lance’s lips.

“What did you say?” Lance whispered, ghosting his lips over Keith’s jaw and neck as he spoke.

“ _ Finally.” _

**Author's Note:**

> props to my buddy smedge for beta-ing this
> 
> she has some works posted too so if you read this check them out she’s pidgethegreatgunderson on ao3 and tumblr
> 
> hope this wasn’t too repetitive! thanks for reading!!
> 
> my tumblr is galaxy-houseplants if u wanna yell @ me  
> kudos and comments clear my skin, water my crops, feed my family


End file.
